Never, ever leave me
by Generation-9-And-3-4
Summary: ONE SHOT! The memory that goes with the Macarena. Also the memory of when they got together, the time Amy thought Rory was gay. "Just promise me one thing Rory… never, ever leave me." "Never." He promised. Rated T because I'm paranoid but isn't really that bad on any level. First time writing Rory x Amy so bare with me.


Never, ever leave me.

Song: IDK, didn't really have anything specific playing so let me know what you think fits in the reviews?

(So my friend and I play this game to get us to write. We each take a lucky dip in a pile of ships, prompts, objects and scenarios/settings and have to write at least a page so I got:

Ship: Amy Pond x Rory Williams  
>Place: Café<br>Object: Pool toys  
>Prompt: Costumes<p>

And thought I'd give it a pretty good damn go.)

It always happened at parties. Time drawing to a close, good music thoroughly played. The guests becoming increasingly tired maybe even bored – or both. So the DJ sticks on the Macarena. Amy Pond has seen it too many times. This costume party was no exception. Although this time, for a change, she wasn't working. It was in fact her best friend Mel's seventeenth birthday party.

Mel, being ever so slightly in a god way nutty, had insisted on a pool party… in December. In a desperate attempt to for fill this barmy request a pool themed party had been arranged. The best local café had been rented out for the night and seemingly hundreds of beach toys and inflatables had been time consumingly inflated. So here they were. Mel, Amy, Rory and thirty other teenagers crammed into the front room of Goldberg's Café. Squished into four lines dancing the Macarena.

After the extremely awkward encounter in Amy's bedroom a few hours previous, courtesy of the 'she devil', as Rory preferred to reference her, things were naturally pretty frosty.

*Hours earlier*

"Gay? You thought I was…. Gay?" Rory stammered running a hand threw his messy hair.  
>"Well, yes. Alright… Name one girl, one girl you've ever looked at, considered!" Amy crossed her arms and stared at him. Fire to match her hair residing in the backs of her eyes. He looked down, muttered something incoherent and ran.<br>"Oh for God's sake!" Mel had yelled, annoyed that neither of them had realised yet.

*End*

"Amy? Can I… ugh… talk to you?" A stuttered voice came from behind her. Rory.

"Sure." And to compensate for the nerves that were currently residing at the back of her mind, the should be simple response came out snappy yet exasperated at the same time.  
>"Outside." With this he grabbed her arm timidly. It was more of a command than a question so as he half dragged her outside, for the first time, she let him.<p>

Something was up with Rory; he'd never had this much confidence before so Amy was, mind whirring, desperate to find out what had got him all het up. She could only pray it wasn't todays encounter.

He led her down the lanes of Leadworth, across a field and their willow tree by the lake. They hadn't been here for months. Memories of playing 'Doctor' when they were younger up to the most recent memories scattered all over the map in Amy's mind. Some painful ones surfaced but they were supposedly long forgotten now so there shouldn't be any reason to dwell. But that's what Amy did. Dwell.

"So… before I start," he wrapped a jacket around her shoulders, the fleecy type which he knew she loved more than anything. "I… I… really don't know what to say. I had it all planed out, you know? How you sit there and write a speech over and over in your mind until it's perfect but when it comes to telling the planned someone that planned speech it's gone? I know where this is now, and where I want it to be at the end. I'm just having a hard time getting the middle together." They were laying down now, staring at the winter nights stars. Normally this would be the part where Amy would begin making up stories about each one. Tales of what had happened while her Doctor with the magic box was there. But not this time, this time she was listening intently. It was rare Rory opened up about anything and, Doctor be damned, she needed to listen.

"Well, I knew from the start you were amazing Amy… no matter what those idiots at school said." He paused. Considering his next choice of words. "I don't like it when you flirt with the other boys. I don't like it when you pass me off. I don't like it when you dump everything on me, break down then pretend it was nothing. I know every miniscule detail about you. I don't like it when we fight. But most of all I don't like the way I can't tell you how I feel." He pauses once more this time to gauge her reaction. She's doing her best 'hidden feelings' face. He gulps and continues anyway. "I didn't answer your question earlier. It's you, Amy. Always has been. Forever will be. I'm not gay, I don't look at other girls because it's you I want." Tears are seeping out the corner of Amy's quiet eyes, fires extinguished.

A nerve-wracking silence fell over the pair like a blanket similar to that of their night surroundings which hadn't felt so dark before.

Amy turned her head and stared at the boy before her. The child she had grown up with and watched, occasionally from a distance, turn into the man that was before her. The only person whom had attempted to get close to her on another level. The one person on earth who had never left her. That was why she distanced herself sometimes, she didn't want it to hurt as much when he did. 

"It's you too." She sucked in her breath, wiping tears from her cheek, no matter how many times she had cried in front of Rory it still felt like a breech in her personal security.

With this, the confirmation he so desperately needed, he kissed her. Only a small kiss but that meant so much to them both. It barely lasted seconds but it was the start of many, many more minutes.

"Just promise me one thing Rory… never, ever leave me."

"Never." He promised.

AN: Well. A bit different and in some ways it felt like a whole new style. Sorry for being so in active I promise chapters for my other fics are coming. I've just been having, once again, a pretty shit time. Panic attacks, anxiety, depression the whole shebang. Sucker punch in the face is an understatement. Mock exams have been and gone, results are coming in and I don't think I've done too terrible. Hurrah! Get ready for me to, hopefully, start clogging up your email feeds once again

~Generation-9-and-3-4


End file.
